


The Shadowsinger & The Fawn

by rhyswhitethorn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyswhitethorn/pseuds/rhyswhitethorn
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 29





	The Shadowsinger & The Fawn

The Shadowsinger watched as the Fawn looked into the sky longingly.

She didn’t realize he was standing on the roof of the townhouse. She sat on the rattan chair of the patio, her head tilted up to watch the blinking stars, her pastel pink skirts neatly arranged. From here, he could note the sheer sleeves that covered her fair arms, the loose strands of her half done hair curling around her face. The wind blew towards him, enabling him to drink in the faint scent of bluebells and cinnamon on her.

She did not realize he was watching her. 

There was a time after the war with Hybern— when he thought there was something between them. When their first Winter Solstice came around and she had gotten him a tonic, for all those times the Inner Circle had almost drove him out of his mind.

But no tonic would be able to help him with who drove him out of his mind now, not as the Fawn stood, skirts rustling, and walked into the townhouse. The Shadowsinger backed in further so she wouldn’t catch a glimpse of him. Tonight, there was no moon. No moonlight to brighten up the streets of the City of Starlight, save for the stars themselves. Tonight, the shadows answer to him. 

He listened as she walked up the stairs, only the floor he stood on separating them. She walked into her room and closed the door, ever so softly and walked to her bed. The shadows were telling him everything now; her pulling her sheets and nestling into the comforts of it. Pulling her pillows around her and hugging one, sighing softly.

_It should be me with her,_ he thought to himself. _The one going into her bed with her, hugging her, comforting her and telling her everything will be okay._

It had been a month since the Fox had declared that he would marry the Firebird Mortal Queen, and when she passed of old age and reincarnated, he would continue on with her reincarnations. The spirited queen had tied her life with the Fox in the best way a human could.

And for the Fawn beneath the Shadowsinger’s feet, it meant that he had forsaken the mating bond. The bond that she had refused to acknowledge during her first few years here, due to the fact that she was still adjusting to this immortality that was thrown to her. And the wounds from the son of the Faerie-hating Lord breaking things off with her were still fresh.

Now, the Fox and the Fawn will never be.

The first few initial years after Hybern were bliss for the Shadowsinger. He had gotten closer to the Fawn , for her gifts as a Seer were only understood by him. The nights where he welcomed her into his arms when her visions pulled her out of her slumber, the morning after where the both of them would talk about what she had seen, and he’d listen to her, word for word. It was during this time his feelings for the Truth Speaker had dissipated and shifted to the Fawn who had poured him chamomile tea and stuffed him with pastries she made herself when he wanted to listen to her talk about what she had seen the night before.

But now, it was gone. Not until she got through the stages of an abandoned bond. The fact that a door was shut _permanently_ in her mind, a torture of sorts, would take her months to heal from it. The Fawn never had feelings for the Fox— no, she simply looked at him more of a friend than anything. A close friend of the Cursebreaker, who the Fawn had began to trust over the years. He did not show an inkling of what he felt towards the Firebird until he dropped the bomb. And what the Shadowsinger saw written on her face. . . he promised himself he will never want to look at the dismay in her beautiful face again.

From the whispering shadows, he knew she had fallen asleep. He sat there for a few more hours, the closest he would allow himself to be with her. He would be here for her when she needed him. Even if it would take more than a few months. Years. Decades.

_I waited 500 years alone for you. And I will wait for 500 more if I have to._

Words he would never utter to her, but words meant for the stars she had looked at. A promise.


End file.
